


Surprise

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: Sophie utilizes the element of surprise.
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Kudos: 5





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A 2011 snippet.

Nate Ford is ridiculously easy to surprise. He always has been, and Sophie takes advantage of that whenever she feels he needs to be brought down a peg. For the most part, she lets him, and the team, believe that he was omnipotent, and typically only used her powers for good.

Mostly.

She'd surprised him during the Scheherazade job. He'd offered to sit her town and teach her how to put together a rifle, something she thought Eliot was probably more qualified to do, but didn't mention. Instead, she watched him toy with his little metronome, and they carried on an in depth conversation to the background noise of the metronome and the sharp snicks of the rifle coming together under her hands.

It took Nate three rounds of assembling the gun before he realized she wasn't looking at it. His words trailed off and Sophie smiled at him.

She'd surprised him on a drive back from Connecticut. The others had taken the van back, and left Nate and Sophie with Nate's car. For all that Nate was a drunk, she was exhausted, and more liable to fall asleep behind the wheel than he was to drive them off the road. She had no trouble with a long con, but there was a difference between a long con and just making a con long.

And, to be perfectly frank, she would have been more than happy to take a bloody plane back to Boston. That was why she could almost feel her blood pressure rise with her annoyance as Nate started to swear vehemently at the car, even as the vehicle started to slow down, and eventually roll to a stop.

“Just had the damn thing serviced and now -”

“It's the alternator,” she murmured, wishing she could curl back into the nest she'd made against the window and go back to sleep.

“What?” His voice was sharp, his hands halfway between the roof and the steering wheel, ready to hit something in frustration.

She sighed, fighting against wakefulness with everything she had. “It didn't misfire,” she would have woken up, “If you just had it serviced the battery should be fine. It didn't jerk or accelerate and all the electricity in the car is off. It's the alternator. Call a tow company and wake me up when they get here.”

He still hasn't quite forgiven her for that one, probably because she really had gone back to sleep and left him to wait for the tow truck in silence. It hadn't helped that she'd flirted with the mechanic the entire time he was fixing the car, even though she'd explained to him that when men are properly motivated, they worked more efficiently.

She hasn't surprised him in awhile. She attributes it mostly to the fact that he's been oddly... sedate, lately. Plans have actually been going to plan, with minimal bizarre changes mid game. She hadn't needed to put him in check, or remind him that they weren't limitless, or... anything. He'd been almost... normal.

There's probably something wrong with that.

When Sophie surprises him again for the first time in what feels like months, it's concise and to the point, and has little to nothing to do with her abilities on a job or situational awareness. Instead, it's low lights and no clothes and whispers at three in the morning.

She never tells him that sometimes, he surprises her, too.


End file.
